goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Newman Residence (Episode List)
Production Companies *Hanley Productions *Roundtable Productions (Also Known As: A Roundtable Production) *Meriwether Productions (2007-2011) *Elizabeth Meriwether Pictures (2011-2015) *Sony Pictures Television Distributor *Sony Pictures International Television Length 30 minutes Aspect Ratios *480i (4:3 SDTV) *720p (16:9 HDTV) *1080p (16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel NBC (National Broadcasting Company) Season 1 (2007-2008) #Episode 1: Pilot - September 26, 2007 Written by: Elizabeth Meriwether and Michael J. Weithorn, Directed by: Rob Schiller #Episode 2: One of These Days - September 26, 2007 Written by: Elizabeth Meriwether and Michael J. Weithorn, Directed by: Rob Schiller #Episode 3: Red Tape - October 3, 2007 Written by: David Bickel and Chris Downey, Directed by: Andy Ackerman #Episode 4: The Natural - October 10, 2007 Written by: Donick Cary, Elizabeth Meriwether and Rock Reuben, Directed by: James Burrows #Episode 5: Wild Cobbler - October 17, 2007 Written by: Dennis Regan and Mike Soccio, Directed by: Pamela Fryman #Episode 6: Spreading - October 24, 2007 Teleplay by: Michael J. Weithorn, Story by: Mike Soccio and Ilana Wernick, Directed by: Rob Schiller #Episode 7: Star Stretching Panel - October 31, 2007 Written by: Dennis Regan, Directed by: Peter Bonerz #Episode 8: The P Word - November 7, 2007 Written by: Elizabeth Meriwether, Directed by: Andy Ackerman #Episode 9: Made a Lady Think I Was a MILF - November 14, 2007 Written by: Donick Cary, Directed by: Tristram Shapeero and Michael Spiller #Episode 10: Hump for Joy - November 21, 2007 Written by: Randall J. Weithorn, Directed by: Rob Schiller #Episode 11: Ben's Power Band - November 28, 2007 Teleplay by: David Bickel, Chris Downey and Rock Reuben, Story by: Seth Kurland, Matt Miller and Ilana Wernick, Directed by: Jason Winer #Episode 12: I Haven't Met a Fake Corpse - December 5, 2007 Written by: Donick Cary, Directed by: James Burrows #Episode 13: Where There's a Wimp, They're Enemies - January 9, 2008 Written by: Mike Soccio, Directed by: Lee Shallat-Chemel #Episode 14: An Inventory to Remember - January 16, 2008 Written by: Elizabeth Meriwether, Directed by: Andy Ackerman #Episode 15: Fear and Clothing - January 23, 2008 Teleplay by: Ilana Wernick, Story by: David Bickel and Chris Downey, Directed by: Pamela Fryman #Episode 16: Overlapping Locker Room - January 30, 2008 Written by: Liz Astrof Aronauer and Owen Ellickson, Directed by: Ken Whittingham #Episode 17: Ben's Dodgeball Convention - February 27, 2008 Written by: Michael J. Weithorn, Directed by: Rob Schiller #Episode 18: Oldies These Days - March 5, 2008 Written by: David Bickel and Chris Downey, Directed by: Michael J. Weithorn #Episode 19: The Unnecessary Brain Freeze - March 12, 2008 Written by: Ilana Wernick, Directed by: Rob Schiller #Episode 20: Samantha's Sunglasses - March 26, 2008 Written by: Rock Reuben, Directed by: Andy Ackerman #Episode 21: Fools in April - April 2, 2008 Written by: Chris Downey, Directed by: Lee Shallat-Chemel #Episode 22: The Metal Hour - April 16, 2008 Written by: Mike Soccio, Directed by: James Burrows #Episode 23: Fat Food Enation - April 30, 2008 Written by: Seth Kurland, Directed by: Jason Winer #Episode 24: Making Perfect Sense to What Ben Organizes - May 7, 2008 Written by: Dennis Regan, Directed by: Tristram Shapeero #Episode 25: Last Round to the Greatest Game - May 14, 2008 Written by: Michael J. Weithorn, Directed by: Andy Ackerman #Episode 26: A Kiss That Trusts - May 21, 2008 Written by: Elizabeth Meriwether, Directed by: Peter Bonerz Season 2 (2008-2009) Season 3 (2009-2010) Season 4 (2010-2011) Season 5 (2011-2012) Season 6 (2012-2013) Season 7 (2013-2014) Season 8 (2014-2015) Category:Episode Lists on NBC Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki